


A little break won't hurt -Trump/Sanders-

by norppie_is_canon



Category: Trump/Sanders
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, bottom!Sanders, i dont care i shit it, i regret nothin, okay maybe just a bit of this, presidential canidates 2016, surprise visit, top!Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norppie_is_canon/pseuds/norppie_is_canon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie Sanders has a crap ton of work to do, but Donald decides to drop by and /trump/ him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little break won't hurt -Trump/Sanders-

**Author's Note:**

> What have i done? They wont arrest me for this will they?  
> Ive already spent to much time in the slammer. Well, im not oppossed to making more president porn in the future. *double thumbs up*

Sanders scribbles his name on another paper, only 69 left to go. He scrawls on another without even reading it, so done with office work. Maybe he should just let Donald win- What the actual fuck was he thinking? Donald Trump as president? Was he insane?!  
Sanders shakes his head at his stupid ass thoughts. He continues his work for about three more minutes until there's a knock on the door to his office.   
"Come in." He calls through the hard wood.  
The door open and there's a shit-faced Trump poking his head through it, "Bernie~!" He draws out the _ie_ on the elder's name.  
"What do you want, Donald, I'm quite busy." Says Sanders.  
Trump enters the room fully, closing the door behind him, "I was just gonna give you something I bought for you." He has a shit eating grin on his face, as usual.  
Sanders rolls his eyes as Trump approaches the desk, hands behind his back, holding something.  
"What do you have, dear Trumpy?" He says sarcastically.  
Donald slams down a box on his desk, his grin getting wider, "For you, honey."  
Sanders smiles, irritated. God damn, Trump is so annoying!  
Bernie opens the box, liftin the lid to reveal a phalic object.  
"Donald Trump! How dare you bring this kind of thing into my office?!"  
Donald leans over the desk, hips raised, "I wanna show you how to use it." His shit easting grin turns to a surprisingly seductive grin. Shit fuck this guys good looking like this.   
Sanders bolts to his feet, "Out!" He yells, not expecting Trumps next move.  
Donald comes around the desk, bending Bernie over his desk. Donald rubs his groin against Bernie's ass. Sanders has no voice, he can't even yelp as Trump grabs his hardening length through his pants.  
"You want this, old man." Trump shoves his lips onto Sanders'. Donald pushes his tongue into the others mouth and violates every in of the elder's mouth.   
He massages Bernie's dick and balls through the slacks he's wearing.  
"Donald. Ah." Bernie grits his teeth as Donald unbuttons his and his own pants, pulling Bernie's down.  
He turns the older man around and beds him over the cluttered wooden desk.   
"Donald!" Sanders growl at the dominating man. He's always thought Donald was an asshole but also a delight to see sway his hips as he stands at the podeum.  
His steely blue eyes squinty and serious. His shitty jokes spewing from his rough lips.

A cap pops open and Sanders is met with a cold wet finger proding at his ass.   
Donald smoothly slides in the finger, then another and another. He starts pumping them in and out, making Bernie moan like a bitch.  
"You going to be a cock slut, Bernie?" Donald's voice is sinster, sexy and suave. Buttery like toast, slick like Sanders' ass right now.

Donald pulls his fingers out and slowly replaces it with his girthy dick.  
Sanders sqeezes his eyes shut, wanting it so bad, but also being terrified.  
Trump hilts himself and moans deeply, he starts moving slowly, working up a steady pace.

Sanders lets the younger man fuck him in the ass, having no idea what a bottom should even do.  
Bernie is jolted out o his thoughts as Donald pricks him in that sweet spot, the p-spot, the prostate.  
Sanders groans loudly as Trump vigorously rams his cock into that spot over and over.

Bernie's last sound as orgasm wracked his body in a violent shiver was a high pitched moan everyone in the building could probably hear.  
Trump continued to thrust into him until he came inside Sanders' ass.

Donald pulled out and slapped the other's butt, "Enjoy the gift, babe."


End file.
